All Together
by Code Shadow
Summary: pg13 for swearing. A funny fic with Freddy, Chucky, Leprechaun, Crypt Keeper, Jason and Candyman. What kind of trouble will they get themselves into? please read and review! Final chapter now up! complete
1. Chapter 1

All Together  
  
disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
chapter 1:  
  
  
  
  
  
Jason walked over to the same couch that Chucky is on. When Jason sat down, the couch broke and Chucky flew up into the ceiling, with his head stuck and his body kicking all over the place. Everyone started laughing. Jason just tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Get me down." Chucky yelled.  
  
"You look better up there." Freddy said.  
  
"Get me down now you fuckers." Chucky yelled.  
  
"As you wish." Freddy said  
  
Freddy grabbed a rope, spun it and threw it. It latched onto Chucky's foot. Freddy pulled on the rope and Chucky got free from the ceiling and landed in a fish tank. Chucky got out of the fish tank, spit out the fish that was in his mouth and took off the rope that was attached to his foot.  
  
"Have a nice swim?" Freddy asked.  
  
Chucky pegged him off.  
  
"Where's me gold?" The Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Will you shut up about your gold!" The Crypt Keeper yelled.  
  
"Don't make me get the dogs to sic you." The Leprechaun warned.  
  
The Crypt Keeper did a nervous laugh and tried to keep his cool.  
  
"No need for that, would you like me to shine your shoes?" The Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"Actually, I have this spot on my left shoe and I don't know what it is." The Leprechaun said, sitting down and putting his feet up on the table.  
  
The Crypt Keeper looked disgusted because it is dog shit. The Crypt Keeper started cleaning it with a rag.  
  
Chucky walked into the bathroom. He plugged in a hairdryer and turned it on but he was soaked and started to get electrocuted. Sparks started to go off from the hairdryer. Chucky let go of the hairdryer and started twitching like he was having a seizure. Candyman heard some noises from the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Guys come quick, I think Chucky's having some sort of trouble." Candyman said.  
  
Everyone ran over to Chucky.  
  
"Oh, oh, he wants to play charades." The Leprechaun said, excitingly.  
  
"He's having a heart attack!" Exclaimed The Crypt Keeper.  
  
"He's plastic, does he even have a heart?" Candyman asked.  
  
Ignoring Candyman's question, Freddy said, "He's having a spasm attack."  
  
"Or a seizure." Candyman said.  
  
"Give us a clue, Chucky" The Leprechaun said.  
  
Chucky kept twitching on the floor.  
  
"Fine don't give us a clue, I quite." The Crypt Keeper said, leaving the room.  
  
Freddy looked at the hairdryer and then at Chucky.  
  
"He's been electrocuted." Freddy said, snickering.  
  
Candyman picked up Chucky and shook him. He shook him a little too hard because Chucky threw up on him. Candyman dropped him on the floor in disgust.  
  
"Eww, he threw up on me." Candyman complained, washing his shirt.  
  
Chucky got up and glared at Candyman. Chucky's face is black and his hair is standing up.  
  
"Whoa, Crispy, the hairdryer fried your ass, aren't you a dumb fuck." Freddy said.  
  
"Shut up you asshole!" Chucky yelled, while cleaning his face and fixing his hair.  
  
Candyman, Jason, The Leprechaun and Freddy walked in the living room.  
  
"So what was Chucky doing?" The Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"He got fried by a hairdryer." Freddy said, sitting down on a chair.  
  
"He wasn't playing charades." The Leprechaun said.  
  
Chucky walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
  
"Here's, Fried Chucky." Freddy said.  
  
"Shut up." Chucky said.  
  
"Where's the closest, HFC?" Freddy asked.  
  
"HFC?" Chucky asked confused.  
  
"Hairdryer Fried Chucky." Freddy said.  
  
Chucky picked up the TV remote and threw it at Freddy. Freddy disappeared from the chair and reappeared on the couch.  
  
"Missed." Freddy said.  
  
"Stay still and I won't miss." Chucky said.  
  
"That's enough." Candyman demanded.  
  
Chucky and Freddy glared at each other. 


	2. Yo Momma Jokes

"You're right Candyman, it is enough." Freddy said.  
  
"See, isn't it much better if we don't give each other headaches?" Candyman asked.  
  
"Yeah, only because Chucky's momma is stupid." Freddy said.  
  
Chucky charged at Freddy and Freddy pushed him off of him.  
  
"What was that about my momma?" Chucky demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that you're momma's so fat, that she's got more chins than China Town." Freddy said.  
  
"Oh no you didn't." Candyman said.  
  
Chucky just kept his cold stare on Freddy.  
  
"Boy, he's talking about your momma, aren't you going to say something?" Candyman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am." Chucky said, not looking away from Freddy."  
  
"I'll go make some popcorn." The Leprechaun said, going into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later The Leprechaun walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn in his hand. Jason, Candyman, the Crypt Keeper and the Leprechaun sat on the floor eating popcorn.  
  
"Come on short stuff what do you got to say?" Freddy taunted.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, at the zoo, the elephants started throwing peanuts at her." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, she gets clothes in three sizes, extra large, jumbo and oh-my-god-it's coming- towards-us!" Freddy said.  
  
Candyman, Leprechaun, and Crypt Keeper started laughing.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, she plays hopscotch like this, LA, Detroit, Chicago and New York." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, that I tried to drive around her and I ran out of gas." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, when she wears a red dress people yell, hey Kool Aid." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, she makes Godzilla look like an action-figure." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so short, she jumped off the curb and committed suicide." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so ugly, when she looked out the window she got arrested for mooning." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so skinny, she has to hoola hoop with a Cheerio." Chucky said  
  
"Yo momma's so big, she uses tanks as roller-skates." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, she sat on a rainbow and Skittles popped out." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so ugly, her momma had to tie a piece of steak around her neck to get the dogs to play with her." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma is like a toilet, fat, white and smells like shit!" Chucky said.  
  
Yo momma is like the Pillsbury Doughboy, everybody pokes her." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so stupid, she put a quarter in a parking meter and waited for a gumball to come out." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so stupid, I taught her how to do the running man and I haven't seen the bitch since." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so stupid, she thought Meow Mix was a record for cats." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so hairy, she has an afro on her ass." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so nasty, a skunk smelled her ass and passed out." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so old, I told her to act her age and the bitch died." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, she makes the sun look like a Tic-Tac." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so small, she can hand glide Doritos." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, when I'm having my second meal, she's on her twenty-third." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma's so fat, when she fall the sidewalk cracks." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momm'as so fat, she takes up seven rows in a movie theater." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma is the queen of cellular light." Freddy said.  
  
"Yo momma's so stupid, that under 'Education' on her job application she put, Hooked On Phonics." Chucky said.  
  
"Yo momma is so ugly, they changed her name to daaaaaaaamn!" Freddy said.  
  
The Crypt Keeper noticed that they ate all the popcorn.  
  
"I think that's enough jokes for tonight." The Crypt Keeper said.  
  
"Yeah, time to go to bed." The Leprechaun said, stretching.  
  
Candyman put the bowl in the kitchen and everyone went to bed. 


	3. Chucky's Nightmare

Disclaimer - I don't own anything!  
  
Hi, I'm glad u guys think my story is funny.  
  
Demona Triple H - I don't know why Freddy and Chucky go at it in when they're together in a story. I think it's funny though, when they do.  
  
Rogue Dark Angel - Yeah, Freddy and Chucky were pretty breathless after all those jokes. lol!  
  
MetalMyersJason - I'll continue, if I can think of insane stuff to do with them. lol!  
  
basilisk1313 - Glad u like my story, I didn't know if people would, but they actually do. I feel loved! lol!  
  
LauRtheMusicAngel - I don't know if villains go to bed, but in my story they do.  
  
SeungGirl - Thought the jokes were funny? Me too, I looked them up, I tried to find the funniest ones. Which joke did you think was the funniest?  
  
I went to see 50 First Dates and it was funny. Well here's chapter 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chucky woke up and found himself standing in the middle of a street. He looked around and saw no one. He started walking down the street and heard someone singing. He followed the voice and then stopped in his tracks to see Barney singing.  
  
"I love you, you love me..." Barney started singing, but Chucky cut him off.  
  
"Shut the fuck up you stupid ugly purple faggot dinosaur!" Chucky yelled.  
  
Barney looked at Chucky.  
  
"What, you don't like my singing?" Barney asked.  
  
"And I don't like you're song." Chucky said.  
  
"But I love you, don't you love me?" Barney said.  
  
"Are you fucking on crack?" Chucky asked.  
  
"Stop you're swearing, kids can be listening." Barney said.  
  
"I don't see anyone else here, you fucking moron!" Chucky yelled.  
  
"I said stop you're swearing." Barney warned  
  
"Or what, you're going to sing to me to death?" Chucky asked, with a chuckle.  
  
"No." Barney said, pulling out an AK-47.  
  
"I'm going to kill you with this, then sing the song at your funeral." Barney said, taking aim with his gun on Chucky.  
  
"Oh shit!" Chucky yelled, running for his life.  
  
Chucky ran up the street and saw a sewer hole open. Without hesitation, he jumped in and fell in the sewer water.   
  
"Gross." Chucky said, while getting up.  
  
"The Ninja Turtles better not be down here." Chucky whispered to himself.  
  
He followed the stream of the sewer water to another opening for the sewer. He climbed up the latter and walked down the street. After awhile he had a feeling he was being followed so he walked faster. Then he ran and he ran into four kids.  
  
"Hey watch where the fuck your going." Cartman said.  
  
"Who the fuck are you guys?" Chucky asked.  
  
"I'm Cartman, fucker." Cartman said, sarcastically.  
  
"I'm Stan." Stan said.  
  
"I'm Kyle." Kyle said.  
  
"The Jew." Cartman added.  
  
Kyle kicked Cartman in the nuts. Cartman fell to the ground holding his nuts.  
  
"Mf mmmf." Kenny said.  
  
"What the fuck did he just say?" Chucky asked.  
  
"He said he's Kenny." Stan said.  
  
Cartman got up from the ground.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Cartman asked.  
  
"I'm Chucky, fat ass." Chucky said   
  
"I'm not fat, I'm just big boned." Cartman said.  
  
"Why were you running so fast?" Kyle asked.  
  
"I thought someone was following me." Chucky said.  
  
Just then, the Teletubbies appeared. They're attached to hand grenades. They went to pull out the pins but Chucky, Kenny, Stan, Kyle and Cartman ran, covering their ears and jumped in a sewer hole. They heard the grenades go off and sighed.  
  
"I think they were Afghan Teletubbies." (don't mean to offend) Cartman said, catching his breath.  
  
They climbed out of the sewer and started to walk down the street. After five minutes, Big Bird and Elmo appear.  
  
"Hey can you tell us where the fuck we are?" Chucky asked.  
  
Big Bird and Elmo pulled out a flame thrower. Chucky ran behind a tree.  
  
"You're not burning my ass." Cartman said, taking out two stars and throwing them at Big Bird and Elmo. The stars flew through their necks. Big Bird's and Elmo's heads and bodies fell to the ground.  
  
"Good shot." Stan said.  
  
Chucky picked up the two flame throwers and they kept walking down the street. Chucky stopped walking.  
  
"What are you stopping for?" Stan asked, stopping and turning to Chucky.  
  
"I've walked past here before, I think we're walking in circles." Chucky said, looking at Stan.  
  
"Then there shouldn't be anymore crazy things that will pop out?" Kyle asked, with hope.  
  
"Actually, there is one more." Chucky said, looking at the flamethrowers.  
  
"Who?" Stan, Kyle and Cartman asked at the same time.  
  
"Barney." Chucky said, looking up at the three.  
  
"Barney? That's who where supposed to be afraid of him?" Kyle asked laughing.  
  
"He's got a fucking AK-47." Chucky said, with a serious tone.  
  
Kyle stopped laughing.  
  
"Let's go pound the mother fucker's ass." Stan said.   
  
They started walking slowly down the street. They stopped when they heard singing. They looked around and saw Barney singing.  
  
"Hey, speaking of pounding ass, there's the homo dinosaur." Cartman said, taking one of the flamethrowers from Chucky.  
  
"Mmmf mfmfmfmf mmf." Kenny said.  
  
"I don't understand the words that are coming out of your mouth." Chucky said.  
  
"He asked how are we going to attack him." Stan said.  
  
"Charge after him." Chucky said, getting the flamethrower ready.  
  
"Oh hell no, I'm not going to get shot by that bastard." Cartman said.  
  
Chucky pulled Cartman by his. They walked closer to Barney. Barney stopped his singing and looked at them  
  
"You're back? and I told you there are kids." Barney said, taking out his AK-47.  
  
"Barney, prepare to be well done." Chucky said, shooting the flamethrower at Barney.  
  
Barney moved out of the way and shot his gun. Kenny got shot in the head and died.  
  
"You killed Kenny." Stan said, pointing at Kenny's dead body.   
  
"You bastard." Kyle said, pointing at Barney.  
  
Chucky and Cartman fired the flamethrowers at Barney. Barney got caught on fire. He started screaming and running around. Then he stopped, dropped and rolled on the ground. Barney stood up, burnt all over, aimed his gun, and started shooting. Cartman, Chucky, Stan and Kyle stood behind trees. Barney kept shooting his gun until he ran out of ammo. He threw his gun on the ground and walked over to Kyle. He grabbed Kyle by the arm and twisted it behind Kyle's back. Kyle cried in pain.  
  
"Stop!" Kyle yelled, but Barney didn't listen.  
  
"Hey, let's make a deal." Stan said, walking up to Barney.  
  
"What kind of a deal?" Barney asked.  
  
"You let Kyle go and we give you the flamethrowers." Stan said, keeping his distance from Barney.  
  
"Are you fucking crazy?" Cartman and Chucky asked, walking over to Stan.  
  
"It's a deal." Barney said, loosing up the hold on Kyle.  
  
"Give him the flamethrowers." Kyle said, from Barney's hold.  
  
"How can we trust you?" Cartman asked Barney.  
  
"Kick over the flamethrowers and I'll let him go, but I'm going to kill you guys anyway." Barney said.  
  
Chucky thought of a plan.  
  
"I'm going to hand you the flamethrowers." Chucky said, taking the other flamethrower from Cartman and walking up to Barney.  
  
As Barney was about to grab the flamethrowers, Chucky shot both of the flamethrowers and Barney got caught on fire again. Cartman and Stan got Kyle away from Barney. Chucky kept the flamethrowers on Barney, making sure he will die.  
  
"Oh boy, Barney's on fire, it's what we always desired, we'll watch the flames get brighter, just don't try to put him out!" Cartman, Kyle and Stan sang while Chucky's burning Barney.  
  
"Astalavista, bitch!" Chucky yelled at Barney  
  
Barney started to scream, yell and cry. Finally Barney died from the fire. Chucky threw the flamethrowers, picked up a stick and poked Barney with the stick to be sure he was dead.  
  
"He's a dead fuck." Chucky said, throwing the stick.  
  
"How about one last song?" Stan asked.  
  
"I hate you, you hate me, lets all go and kill Barney, with a great big punch and a bullet in the head, sorry children, Barney's dead, I hate you, you hate me, Barney took an ectasy, now he's lying dead on the floor, no more purple dinosaur." Cartman, Kyle and Stan sang.  
  
Chucky started laughing. Kyle noticed the Chucky is starting to dissappear.  
  
"Dude, you're disappearing." Kyle said, pointing to Chucky's hand.  
  
Chucky looked at his hand and went wide eyed.  
  
"Why are you disappearing, dude?" Stan asked.  
  
"I don't fucking know." Chucky said.  
  
Chucky's whole body started to disappear. When he fully was gone out of the dream, his eyes woke up to reality. Chucky sat in his bed, looked at his clock, which was, nine-seventeen in the morning and sighed. It was all a dream. Or a nightmare that Freddy created. 


	4. A Revenge Gone Wrong

chapter 4:  
  
Chucky rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He started to think of revenge on Freddy. He thought real good about it and grinned an evil grin. He got out of his bed and ran quietly down the stairs. He walked over to a hall closet. He grabbed some thin rope and quietly ran back up the stairs. He tied both ends of the rope to the banisters of the stairs. Then he walked down the stairs and into one of the bathrooms. He opened the mirror cabinet and grabbed the Ex-Lax and quietly ran into the kitchen. He made a pot of coffee and started to make breakfast. He cooked bacon, eggs and toast. When the coffee was done, he poured coffee in five cups and added the Ex-Lax to one of the cups of coffee. He set the cups of coffee on the table. He walked over to the hall closet and took out a can of black paint. He loosened the top of the can of paint and put it on the shelf, making sure it would fall when Freddy opens the closet door. He walked in the kitchen and finished cooking breakfast.  
  
About ten minutes later, Chucky heard someone falling down the stairs. He ran over to the stairs and found Candyman lying on the floor.  
  
"What the fuck did I trip over?" Candyman asked, getting up from the floor.  
  
"Your own fucking two feet, that's what." Chucky lied, walking up the stairs.  
  
Candyman ignored Chucky and walked into a bathroom to take a shower. Chucky untied the rope off of the banisters. Jason, Leprechaun and Crypt Keeper ran over to the top of the stairs.  
  
"What was that noise?" Crypt Keeper asked.   
  
"Candyman fell down the fucking stairs." Chucky said, walking down the stairs.  
  
All four walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You made breakfast?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know you always make breakfast for us since, you can't eat but I was up early and had nothing else better to do." Chucky said, placing the cooked food on plates and handing them to Jason, and Leprechaun.  
  
"So, where's Freddy?" Chucky asked, sitting down in a seat at the table.  
  
"He's still sleeping." Leprechaun said, eating his bacon.  
  
Chucky got up from his seat and walked into the other bathroom. When he was done using it he walked back in the kitchen. He saw Leprechaun drinking the coffee with the Ex-Lax in it. Chucky ran over to him and pulled the coffee away but it was too late, he already drank it all.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Leprechaun asked, pushing Chucky away.  
  
Chucky sighed.  
  
"Nothing, I drank from that cup and I didn't want you to get my germs." Chucky lied, sitting back down in his seat.   
  
Chucky started to eat his breakfast and think of a new way to get back at Freddy. They sat at the table in silence. Chucky remembered he still has his itching powder in his room. Chucky finished his breakfast, put his plate and cup in the sink and ran into his room. He grabbed the itching powder from his closet and walked in the kitchen. Candyman was dressed and eating at the table but no sign of Freddy. Chucky hid the itching powder in a kitchen cupboard and waited for Freddy. Crypt Keeper walked over to the hall closet and opened it. The can of black paint spilled all over him and the can landed on his head. Chucky, Leprechaun, Jason and Candyman heard the noise and ran over to Crypt Keeper. Chucky hit himself on the forehead. Candyman took the bucket of paint off of Crypt Keeper's head.   
  
"Why were you going in the closet?" Chucky asked.  
  
"I was getting the broom, I spilt salt on the floor." Crypt Keeper said, heading to the bathroom, to take a shower.   
  
"I'll clean this mess, and Jason, you clean the salt." Candyman said, handing the broom to Jason.  
  
Candyman started to clean the paint off of the floor and Jason sweeped up the salt off of the kitchen floor. Candyman, Jason, Leprechaun and Chucky sat in the kitchen.   
  
After about five minutes Freddy and Crypt Keeper walked in the kitchen. Freddy grabbed himself some breakfast, a cup of coffee and sat down in a chair at the table. Leprechaun clutched his stomach.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"I don't feel so good." Leprechaun said, still clutching hi stomach.  
  
"Had too much to eat?" Candyman asked, drinking his coffee.  
  
Leprechaun got up from his seat and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door close behind him. Chucky had to chuckle, even though the Ex-Lax wasn't for him.  
  
"I wouldn't go in there after he's done with it." Freddy said, eating his eggs.  
  
Everyone laughed. Crypt Keeper walked into the living room. Candyman, Jason and Freddy also walked into the living room. Chucky grabbed the itching powder from the cupboard and walked outside to get the newspaper. Chucky shook some of the itching powder onto the newspaper. He walked back in the kitchen and nobody was there. He walked in the living room and they're watching TV. Except for Leprechaun who is still in the bathroom. Chucky hid behind the couch. The back of the couch is facing him, with his friends sitting on it. He shook a little more itching powder on the newspaper. Freddy and Jason are fighting over the remote control. Chucky carefully grabbed Freddy's collar and poured the itching powder down his back. Chucky put the itching powder bottle under the couch. He walked in front of the couch and stopped. It wasn't Freddy's collar he poured the itching powder done, it was Jason's. Jason stopped fighting for the remote control and started to scratch his back. He scratched his back harder. He stood up, walked over to the corner of the wall and scratched his back on that.   
  
"You better not have the chicken pox or poison ivy." Freddy said, smoothing out his sweater.  
  
Jason grabbed his machete and used that as a back scratcher. Chucky grabbed Jason's pant leg and walked him in the empty bathroom.  
  
"Take a shower, wash your back real good, you'll feel much better." Chucky said, shutting the bathroom door behind him.  
  
Chucky walked back in the living room and sat on the couch. Crypt Keeper took the newspaper from Chucky and started to read it.   
  
"Freddy, why did you wake up late, today?" Chucky asked, looking right at Freddy.  
  
"Why do you care, did you have a bad dream?" Freddy asked, also looking back at Chucky.  
  
"Yeah, why did you do something?" Chucky asked, looking at Freddy suspiciously.  
  
"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." Freddy said.  
  
"Did you or not?" Chucky asked angrily.  
  
"Yes I did." Freddy said.  
  
"You almost got me fucking killed, asshole!" Chucky yelled.  
  
"Next time you say that, you won't be saying almost." Freddy said.  
  
Chucky just glared at Freddy and decided to plan his revenges more carefully next time. 


	5. Bowling Anyone?

SeunGirl - Jason ate by lifting his mask above his mouth.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
chapter 5:  
  
"It's amazing that the amount of news that happen in the world everyday always just exactly fits in the newspaper." Crypt Keeper said, putting the newspaper on the side table.  
  
"I'm bored." Candyman complained.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Chucky asked.   
  
Candyman took a moment to think about it.  
  
"Lets go bowling." Candyman said, excitingly.  
  
Chucky, Freddy and Crypt Keeper looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"Come on guys, don't look at me like that." Candyman said, hitting the power button on the TV to shut it off.  
  
"If we do that then you're probably want to go golfing." Chucky said.  
  
"Fine, if you guys are afraid you're going to lose..." Candyman got cut off.  
  
"I'm not afraid, lets go bowling." Freddy said, standing up.  
  
"What about Jason and Leprechaun?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"Jason is taking a shower and Leprechaun, uh, doesn't feel well." Chucky said.  
  
"I can fix Leprechaun's problem." Candyman said, walking into the kitchen.  
  
Candyman started to make a special drink for Leprechaun. Jason walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
  
"Feel better?" Chucky asked.  
  
Jason nodded his head, yes.  
  
"Good, we're going bowling." Freddy said.  
  
Jason shook his head, no.  
  
"Don't worry big guy, you can be on my team." Chucky said.  
  
Again, Jason shook his head no.  
  
"Fuck you then." Chucky said, crossing his arms.  
  
Candyman finished making the drink and walked over to the bathroom where the Leprechaun is in. He knocked on the door.  
  
"I'm busy, what do you want?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"I have this special drink, that will make you feel much better." Candyman said.  
  
Leprechaun used his powers to unlock the bathroom door. Candyman slowly opened the door, just enough for the cup to fit through. He pushed the cup into the bathroom, then he shut the door. Leprechaun used his powers to bring the cup closer to him. Leprechaun picked it up and drank it. Candyman walked back in the living room.   
  
"He should be fine by now." Candyman said.  
  
Leprechaun walked out of the bathroom and into the living room.  
  
"That stuff really works, how did you know it would?" Leprechaun asked, sitting down.  
  
"My grandmother taught me, she said she had to make it for grandfather." Candyman said.  
  
"Get up, we're going bowling." Crypt Keeper said.  
  
Leprechaun groaned.  
  
"Get up, haven't you been sitting for a long time already?" Freddy asked.  
  
Leprechaun glared at Freddy.  
  
"Who's idea is this?" Leprechaun asked, getting up from his seat.  
  
"Candyman's." Crypt Keeper said.  
  
All six walked outside to their van.  
  
"Who's driving?" Chucky asked.  
  
"Well lets see, you and Leprechaun can't reach the pedals or see over the dashboard, Jason will drive into something, hell I don't even trust him driving, Crypt Keeper puts on the shitiest music, I don't want to drive, so it's Candyman, wow that was easy." Freddy said, sitting in the passenger seat.  
  
"I don't listen to the shitiest music." Crypt Keeper said, sitting in the back seat.  
  
"You listen to country music, yeah you do." Freddy said.  
  
Candyman sat in the drivers seat, Jason, Chucky and Leprechaun sat in the back seats. Candyman started up the van and drove to the bowling alley. When they got there, they got out of the van and walked inside of the bowling alley. They walked over to the desk to get a pair of bowling shoes, a score sheet and they walked over to their lane.  
  
"Who wants to be on my team?" Candyman asked, writing their names on the score sheet.  
  
"I will." Leprechaun and Freddy said at the same time.  
  
"Since this was your idea, you can go first." Leprechaun said, sitting down on the chair.  
  
Candyman picked up a bowling ball, put his fingers in the holes, pulled his arm back and released the bowling ball. The bowling ball rolled into the left gutter.  
  
"That better be a one time thing." Freddy said.  
  
Candyman ignored Freddy and bowled another bowling ball and the ball rolled into the right gutter.  
  
"Are you doing that on purpose, or do you purely suck?" Freddy asked.  
  
"This is my first time playing." Candyman said.  
  
"What?" Freddy asked.  
  
"I wanted to try something new." Candyman said.  
  
"We need the bumpers." Crypt Keeper said, getting up from his seat.  
  
Crypt Keeper walked over to the front desk and told the lady to put on the side bumpers. Then he walked back over to his seat and sat down. The side bumpers covered the gutters.  
  
"We're the only ones with fucking bumpers." Freddy said angrily.  
  
"Jason it's your turn." Chucky said.  
  
Jason picked up a bowling ball and tried to put his fingers through the holes but his fingers are too big for the holes. He put the ball down and picked up another. He slid his fingers through the holes and Freddy started to do female moaning noises. Jason glared at Freddy and Freddy stopped and laughed. Jason pulled his arm back and tried to release the bowling ball but his fingers are stuck inside the ball's holes. Freddy noticed and started laughing. Candyman tried to help Jason but the ball didn't come off.  
  
"We're going to have to lubricate your fingers." Candyman said, looking at Jason's stuck fingers.  
  
That made Freddy laugh harder.   
  
"Jason, I'll take your turn." Crypt Keeper said, taking a bowling ball.  
  
Jason sat down in a chair and tried taking the bowling ball off of his fingers. Crypt Keeper winded his arm back and released the ball. The rolled straight and hit seven pins.Crypt Keeper went to grab the bowling ball but noticed his three fingers on his right hand are missing.  
  
"The damn bowling ball took my fingers." Crypt Keeper said, shaking all the bowling balls to find his missing fingers.  
  
Freddy started laughing again. Crypt Keeper found the bowling ball with his fingers in it, he shook them out of the holes and put them back on his right hand.   
  
"Now I have to roll the fucking thing." Crypt Keeper said, rolling the ball down the lane.  
  
The ball hit the three pins and Crypt Keeper got a spare. Crypt Keeper sat in his seat and Leprechaun got up. He tried to pick up a bowling ball but couldn't.  
  
"I guess I need a smaller one." Leprechaun said, getting the smallest bowling ball.  
  
Freddy laughed again. Leprechaun had to roll the small ball down the lane and hit four pins. He rolled the small ball again and hit six pins, giving him a strike. Leprechaun took his seat and Chucky got up. He tried to pick up a bowling ball but couldn't.  
  
"Fuck, I need the small ball, too." Chucky said, picking up the smallest bowling ball.  
  
"Don't you already have some?" Freddy asked, laughing.  
  
"Shut the fuck up." Chucky said angrily.  
  
"Just roll the ball." Freddy said, matching his tone.  
  
Chucky rolled the ball and the ball stopped right at the first pin. Freddy laughed so hard, he fell off his seat. Chucky glared at Freddy. Jason stood up from his seat and started swinging his arm around, to get the bowling ball off. The ball finally got loose and it flew at the front lady's desk, hit her on the side of her head knocked her out.   
  
"The bitch got knocked the fuck out." Freddy said laughing.  
  
"Lets go." Candyman said, taking off his bowling shoes and putting on his own.  
  
They all followed suit and ran to their van. They all sat inside the van and drove off. 


	6. Bar Fights

"I need a drink." Chucky said.  
  
"So do I." Candyman said, driving to the closet bar.  
  
Candyman drove in the parking lot and all six walked in the bar. They squeezed through the people, since it's pretty full. They walked over to the bartender. Freddy, Leprechaun, Chucky and Candyman ordered beers. Candyman had to order a beer for Jason. The bartender handed them the beers and they started to drink them. Crypt Keeper looked at the people in the bar.  
  
"Michael Myers, PinHead, Hannibal Lecter and Pennywise are here." Crypt Keeper said.  
  
"Lets ask if they want to play pool." Candyman said.  
  
"Is it going to be your first time playing?" Freddy asked.  
  
"No." Candyman said.  
  
They walked over to Michael, PinHead, Hannibal and Pennywise.  
  
"Hey, what the hell are you guys doing here?" Pennywise asked jokingly.  
  
"Chucky needed a drink." Leprechaun said.  
  
"That's new, Freddy always wants a drink." PinHead said.  
  
"Yeah, but he was too busy laughing his ass off." Chucky said looking at Freddy.  
  
"Maybe if you could pick up a bowling ball." Freddy said looking at Chucky.  
  
"You guys should not argue." Hannibal said.  
  
"You guys want to play pool?" Candyman asked.  
  
"I don't know how to play." PinHead said.  
  
"I'll teach you." Candyman said.  
  
Candyman and PinHead walked over to the pool table.  
  
"I'm going to go watch them play." Pennywise said.  
  
Pennywise walked over to Candyman and PinHead. Chucky, Crypt Keeper and Leprechaun walked over to the pinball machine, Freddy walked over to the bar, Hannibal walked over to someone he knows, Michael and Jason sat down in chairs, waving to each other.  
  
Chucky and Leprechaun had to stand on chairs to reach the pinball machine. Freddy ordered a lot of drinks at the bar.  
  
Candyman took two pool stick and handed one to PinHead.   
  
"I'll break." Candyman said, taking aim on the white ball.  
  
He hit the ball and got a solid in. He took aim on another ball but didn't get it in.  
  
"Since I got a solid in you're stripes." Candyman said.  
  
PinHead took aim and hit the white ball, but the white ball bounced off the table and hit Pennywise in the nuts. Pennywise fell to his knees.  
  
"Sorry." PinHead said.  
  
Candyman had to bite his tongue to not laugh.  
  
"You hit me in the fucking nuts and all you can say is sorry?" Pennywise said, with a high pitched voice.  
  
"Yes." PinHead said.  
  
Pennywise got up from his knees and walked over to Jason and Michael. Candyman couldn't hold his laugh anymore. He laughed after Pennywise walked away.  
  
Pennywise walked over to Michael and Jason. He sat between them.  
  
"So what have you guys been up to?" Pennywise asked.  
  
Michael and Jason just stared at him.  
  
"Okay, are you guys having fun?" Pennywise asked, looking at one than the other.  
  
They both shook their head.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
Pennywise started talking about a long story.  
  
  
  
Chucky and Leprechaun started arguing who would go first on the machine.  
  
"How about you guys shut the fuck up and I'll go first." Crypt Keeper said with an annoyed tone in his voice.  
  
"Fine." Chucky and Leprechaun said at the same time.  
  
Crypt Keeper started to play the pinball machine.  
  
A drunk guy sat next to Freddy at the bar and ordered drinks.  
  
"So what makes you come here?" The drunk guy asked.  
  
Freddy gulped down his vodka shot.  
  
"Do I look like a fucking people person?" Freddy asked, not looking at the drunk guy.  
  
"I don't know, I can't see straight." The drunk guy said, drinking his drinks.  
  
"If I throw a stick will you leave?" Freddy asked, gulping down another shot.  
  
"Actually I have a story to tell you that happened to me." The drunk said, starting his story.  
  
PinHead started to get the hang of pool.  
  
"See, it isn't that hard to learn." Candyman said, hitting the white ball at a solid and getting it in.  
  
"Yeah, you already beat me five times." PinHead said, sitting down to wait for his turn.  
  
"I'm just that good." Candyman said, hitting the white ball and getting a scratch.  
  
"My turn." PinHead said, getting up from his seat.  
  
"I got the highest score." Leprechaun said.  
  
"Not for fucking long." Chucky said, hitting the buttons on the pinball machine.  
  
"I'll just beat your score." Leprechaun said.  
  
"I got the highest score." Chucky said, looking at Leprechaun.  
  
Crypt Keeper started to take his turn on the pinball machine.  
  
Jason and Michael started to fall asleep on the chairs while Pennywise is talking. Pennywise pounded the table. Jason and Michael eye's went wide open and they both jumped in their seats. Pennywise hadn't noticed they started to fall asleep and thought they jumped because he was saying something suspenseful.  
  
"I know, I jumped, too." Pennywise said and finished his long conversation.  
  
Freddy couldn't stand the drunk guy's story.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Freddy shouted at the guy, stopping the drunk guy to finish his story.  
  
"I tried sniffing coke once, but the ice cubes got stuck in my nose." The drunk guy said, too drunk to know Freddy was talking to him.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone!" Freddy shouted at the drunk guy.  
  
"I got some good news." The drunk guy said.  
  
"You'll leave me the fuck alone?" Freddy asked.  
  
"No, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico." The drunk said.  
  
"I don't fucking care, I don't care that your wife left you for another man because you can't please you, I don't fucking care your kids hit you with the car, and you know what? I don't fucking blame them, I don't fucking care, NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Freddy yelled, making everyone stop what they were doing and look at him.  
  
"Fuck you!" The drunk guy shouted at Freddy.  
  
Freddy punched the drunk guy in the face. The drunk fell backwards off the chair and got knocked out cold. Everyone in the bar started to get rowdy and just started to fight each other. The drunk guy's six friends walked over to Freddy. Leprechaun, Chucky, Jason, Candyman and Crypt Keeper walked over to Freddy and stood by his side.   
  
"Which dwarf are you?" One of the drunk guy's friend name, Ethan asked looking at Leprechaun.  
  
"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a leprechaun, mother fucker!" Leprechaun said kicking the guy in the shin.  
  
Ethan went after Leprechaun. Then all the drunk guy's friends went after one of them.  
  
  
  
Candyman tackled Isaac. Isaac pushed Candyman off of him. Isaac went to go kick Candyman in the stomach, but Candyman moved out of the way. Candyman got over punched Isaac in the face. Isaac touched his nose. He notice it wasn't broken and punched Candyman in the stomach. Candyman clutched his stomach. Isaac kicked Candyman in the face. Candyman sat on his knees on the floor. Isaac lifted his foot and was about to stomp on Candyman's head but Candyman grabbed his foot and twisted it. Isaac got out of the twist hold and Candyman got off of the floor. Candyman hit his ahead on Isaac's head. Isaac got knocked out cold.  
  
  
  
Frank started punching Jason in the chest. Jason just tilted his head and stared at Frank like he was being poked by a stick. Frank started to get tired of punching so he kicked Jason in the face. Jason swayed back and just swung his arm at Frank, hitting him with his back hand. Frank flew back to the wall. Frank grabbed a pool stick and smashed it on top of Jason's head. The pool stick broke and Jason kicked Frank in the stomach. Again, Frank flew back to the wall. Frank grabbed a chair and hit Jason in the back. Jason grabbed Frank, lifted him over his body with both arms and threw him onto a table, making it break as Frank lands on it. Frank got up and charged after Jason. Jason stuck out his chest and Frank got knocked out, falling backwards to the floor.  
  
  
  
Ethan went to grab Leprechaun but Leprechaun ran under Ethan's legs. Leprechaun used his magic and made a chair hit Ethan on his back. Ethan fell onto his knees. Leprechaun jumped on Ethan's neck. Ethan got up on his feet and tried to get Leprechaun off of him. Leprechaun squeezed his arms tighter around Ethan's neck. Leprechaun bit half of Ethan's left ear off. Ethan screamed in pain.  
  
"Pass that over here." Hannibal said to Leprechaun.  
  
Leprechaun threw the ear to Hannibal.  
  
"Thank you." Hannibal said, walking away, eating the ear just like it was a chip.  
  
Ethan pressed his hand on his left half ear and slammed his back against the wall, squashing Leprechaun. Leprechaun let go of Ethan. Ethan punched Leprechaun in the face. Leprechaun started doing one-two punches on Ethan's crotch. Ethan fell to his knees. Leprechaun used his magic and made a table fall on Ethan. Ethan got knocked out.  
  
  
  
Chucky bit Doug on his right leg. Doug kicked Chucky like a football. Chucky flew in the air and landed on the pool table. Doug walked closer to Chucky. Chucky picked up a pool ball and threw it at Doug, hitting him in the face. Doug ducked when another pool ball got thrown at him. Doug grabbed a poll stick and started to attack from a distance with the pool stick. Chucky started to throw the pool balls at Doug. Doug poked Chucky with the pool stick again and Chucky fell off the pool table. Chucky ran behind Doug. Doug looked under the pool table and noticed Chucky wasn't under there. Chucky jumped on Doug's back and covered Doug's eyes. Doug got up and started running. Chucky uncovered Doug's eyes and jumped off of him. Doug couldn't stop running in time and ran into the wall knocking himself out.  
  
Crypt Keeper smashed empty beer bottles on Ted's head. Crypt Keeper ran behind the bar and grabbed some glass cups. He started throwing them at Ted but Ted moved out of the way. Jason walked up to Ted and whacked him over the head with a bar stool, knocking Ted out.  
  
"Thanks." Crypt Keeper said, walking over to Jason.  
  
Jason nodded a 'your welcome'.  
  
Freddy grabbed Alan's arm and flipped him on his back on to the floor. Alan sat up on the floor and grabbed Freddy's leg. Alan pulled on Freddy's leg, making Freddy fall backwards on the floor. Alan and Freddy got up from the floor. Freddy elbowed Alan in the ribs and pushed him into a pool table, making his back hit the corner. Alan fell in pain. Freddy grabbed his vodka shot, drank it and kicked Alan in the face. Alan got up. Freddy started to do cartwheels and hitting Alan in the process. Alan recovered fast from the hits and pushed Freddy into the jukebox. Freddy grabbed Alan's pinky and broke it.  
  
"You broke my fucking pinky you prick!" Alan shouted.  
  
"Ain't that a bitch." Freddy said.  
  
Freddy jumped up and grabbed the ceiling light and kicked Alan in the face. That made Alan spin around. When Alan's back faced Freddy, he kicked Alan's back and let go of the ceiling light. Alan went forward getting knocked out by the pool table.  
  
Jason, Candyman, Crypt Keeper, Leprechaun and Chucky walked over to Freddy.  
  
"That's what you call knockout." Chucky said.  
  
  
  
Gomez Addams walked over to Candyman and pulled him aside.  
  
"Good show, now I need a favor from you." Gomez said, looking at Candyman.  
  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Candyman asked.  
  
"I need you to come to my house and babysit." Gomez said.  
  
"Babysit?" Candyman asked.  
  
"Yeah, you and and the rest of the guys can come over later, Morticia will be very thankful." Gomez said.  
  
"I don't think..." Candyman started but he couldn't finish what he was saying because Gomez walked out of the bar.  
  
  
  
Candyman, Jason, Leprechaun, Chucky, Crypt Keeper and Freddy walked out of the bar and over to their van. They all got in and Candyman drove away from the bar. 


	7. The Addams' Family House

As they started driving off Candyman took in a deep breath.  
  
"We have to baby-sit Gomez Addams' kids later." Candyman said.  
  
"I don't fucking think so." Freddy said, looking at Candyman.  
  
"We have to." Candyman said, not taking his eyes away from the road.  
  
"Why do we have to?" Chucky asked.  
  
"I didn't get a chance to say no." Candyman said.  
  
"Just because Gomez plays poker with us doesn't mean we have to baby-sit for him." Freddy said, looking out the window.  
  
"He's expecting us." Candyman said.  
  
"You mean he's expecting you." Leprechaun said.  
  
"He said you guys can come too, and I don't want to baby-sit alone." Candyman said.  
  
"I don't like kids." Freddy said.  
  
"I know, but he's paying and I mean come on that guy has money." Candyman said.  
  
"Candyman's got a point, we could use the money." Crypt Keeper said.  
  
"If those kids try anything, I'll have their heads." Freddy said.  
  
"We can't kill them!" Candyman shouted.  
  
"Yeah or we can't get the money." Crypt Keeper said.  
  
"Where do you guys want to go now?" Candyman asked.  
  
"Might as well go to the Addam's house." Leprechaun said, slouching in his seat.  
  
"He said to go over later." Candyman said.  
  
"It has been later." Leprechaun said.  
  
"Like five minutes later." Candyman said.  
  
"Like whatever." Leprechaun said, mocking Candyman.  
  
Candyman sighed and drove to the Addams' house. When they got there, Candyman parked in their drive way and all six of them walked up to the front door. Candyman knocked on the door but nobody answered. Jason knocked on the door, it was so loud the next door neighbors were yelling out their windows to stop the loud noises. Someone opened the door and grunted. They walked in the house and looked around. The guy that opened the door walked out of the room. A few minutes later Gomez walked over to them.  
  
"You guys are here early." Gomez said.  
  
"I know but I didn't know exactly what time you wanted us to be here." Candyman said.  
  
"Oh, well I guess I should you guys around." Gomez said.  
  
"Who was that guy that answered the door?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"That was Lurch." Gomez said.  
  
After an hour, Gomez showed them the whole house and they walked in the living room.  
  
"This place is fucking huge." Chucky said.  
  
"Yeah, a place where you can get easily lost." Freddy added, looking at Chucky.  
  
"Fuck you." Chucky said, looking right back at Freddy.  
  
"None of that language." Gomez said.  
  
Morticia walked in the living room.  
  
"Well hello." Morticia said.  
  
"Hi." They all said at the same time.  
  
"Morticia they are going to baby-sit Wednesday and Pugsley." Gomez said, looking at Morticia.  
  
"But I already asked someone to baby-sit them." Morticia said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't know that." Gomez said.  
  
"Didn't Fester tell you?" Morticia asked.  
  
"No." Gomez said.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door. Lurch opened the door and a woman in a black cat suit walked in.   
  
"Here she is now." Morticia said walking over to the woman.  
  
Everyone followed Morticia. When they looked at the woman Chucky started drooling, Leprechaun's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head, Crypt Keeper kept his eyes on her like he's been hypnotized, Candyman whistled softly but his friends still heard it, Freddy checked out her body and Jason just stood there.  
  
"Welcome Catwoman." Morticia said.  
  
"Who the hell are these guys?" Catwoman asked, not amused by their stares.  
  
"This is Freddy, Chucky, Leprechaun, Candyman, Crypt Keeper and Jason." Gomez said, pointing to them as he said their names.  
  
"What's up Pussycat?" Chucky asked.  
  
"You're not my type and I'm not your type, so don't even think about." Catwoman said, glaring at Chucky.  
  
"Not my type?" Chucky asked confused.  
  
"I'm not inflatable." Catwoman said.  
  
Everybody laughed and Chucky got embarrassed.  
  
"There was a mistake, Gomez asked them to baby-sit but I asked you." Morticia said.  
  
"They can leave, I'm here." Catwoman said.  
  
"We got here first, so you can leave." Freddy said, not letting Catwoman baby-sit since they need the money and he doesn't want her to be in charge.  
  
Before Catwoman could tell Freddy something but Fester, Lurch and the grandma walked in over to them.  
  
"Lets go, we're going to be late." Fester said.  
  
Fester, the grandma, and Lurch walked outside to their car.  
  
"I'll introduce you guys to the kids, Gomez I'll meet you in the car." Morticia said, walking out of the room.  
  
Gomez walked outside to the car. As the others followed Morticia into a room. Pugsley is sitting in an electric chair and Wednesday was to pull down the switch to electrocute Pugsley but Morticia stopped them.  
  
"Pugsley, Wednesday, these are your baby-sitters, Catwoman, Jason, Crypt Keeper, Candyman, Leprechaun, Freddy, and Chucky." Morticia said, pointing to them as she said their names.  
  
Morticia looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
"I have to go, bye." Morticia said.  
  
Morticia walked down the stairs, outside and to the car. Lurch drove the car out of the garage and drove away from the house.  
  
"Were you going to electrocute him?" Crypt Keeper asked, pointing at Pugsley.  
  
"Yeah." Wednesday said, unstrapping Pugsley form the electric chair.  
  
"It's fun, you should try it." Pugsley said, getting up from the electric chair.  
  
"Go ahead Catwoman, you can go first." Freddy said.  
  
"I don't want to look like you." Catwoman said.  
  
Candyman stood in between them knowing Freddy would do something.  
  
"Okay, lets go downstairs." Candyman said, looking at Freddy.  
  
Freddy snarled and walked downstairs with the others behind.  
  
"We don't need to be baby-sat." Wednesday said.  
  
"Well too bad, your parents are paying us to watch you guys so you better you be good or else." Chucky warned.  
  
Wednesday glared at Chucky. She then looked at Pugsley and he looked at her. They both nodded their heads, they're going to cause trouble for these guys. They started to walk out of the room but Leprechaun stopped them.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Outside." Pugsley said.  
  
Wednesday and Pugsley didn't wait for a reply and ran outside in the front yard.  
  
"Do have the cherry bombs?" Wednesday asked.  
  
Pugsley pulled out four cherry bombs out of his pockets. He gave two to Wednesday and kept the other two. Wednesday lit one of the cherry bombs with a lighter. She the cherry bomb towards Candyman's van. The cherry bomb exploded. Candyman, Catwoman, Chucky, Crypt Keeper, Freddy, Leprechaun and ran outside to see what the noise was. Jason walked over to them.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" Freddy asked.  
  
Wednesday lit up another cherry bomb and threw it at the van to answer Freddy's question. The cherry bomb exploded.  
  
"No, not the van!" Candyman shouted.  
  
Candyman ran over to the van and started to hug it and kiss it.  
  
"Are you okay, did that brat hurt you?" Candyman asked the van.  
  
"Pathetic." Wednesday and Pugsley said at the same time.  
  
Pugsley was about to light up one of his cherry bombs but Candyman stopped him.  
  
"Get them before they blow up the whole van." Candyman said.  
  
Pugsley and Wednesday ran inside the house before anyone could grab them. The rest walked inside the house.  
  
"We'll split up and..." Candyman couldn't finish what he was saying because Crypt Keeper interrupted him.  
  
"What happened to not hurting them?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"Go tell that to the van, just forget what I said, now as I was saying, we'll split up..." Candyman couldn't finish what he was saying because Chucky interrupted him.  
  
"Catwoman and I will search in the bedroom." Chucky said, wiggling his eyebrows at Catwoman.  
  
"Did I mention a kick in the groin if you touch me?" Catwoman asked, glaring at Chucky.  
  
"I'd like to see that." Freddy said.  
  
"Fuck you." Chucky said to Freddy.  
  
"Okay now, we'll split up..." Candyman got interrupted by Catwoman.  
  
"Count me out." Catwoman said.  
  
"Why?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"It wasn't my van and keep that puppet away from me before I do something to it." Catwoman said, walking towards the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, is there anyone else that has to say something?" Candyman asked, getting annoyed.  
  
"She wants me." Chucky said.  
  
"She doesn't want you, she hates you." Leprechaun said.  
  
"No, she's just in denial." Chucky said.  
  
"No you are you fucking moron." Freddy said.  
  
"Shut up! We'll split up..." Candyman again got interrupted by Crypt Keeper.  
  
"What do we do with them if we find them?" Crypt Keeper asked.  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up and listen!" Candyman shouted.  
  
Crypt Keeper nodded his head.  
  
"Now, we'll split up and search all the rooms. Freddy and Leprechaun you guys check the third floor, Chucky and Crypt Keeper you guys check the second floor, Jason and I will check the first floor. If you guys find them, bring them to me." Candyman said. They all split up. 


	8. Finding The Kids

Leprechaun and Freddy walked up to the third floor.   
  
"You go left and I'll go right." Freddy said, walking on the right side of the hall.  
  
Leprechaun opened a door to a bedroom. He walked inside and looked under the bed. Wednesday and Pugsley jumped out of the closet with rope. Leprechaun stood up and was about to grab them but Pugsley and Wednesday started to tie the rope around his ankles and writs together. Leprechaun struggled to get loose but Pugsley tied the rope very tightly. Wednesday opened the bedroom window and Pugsley tied the end of the rope to the heater. Wednesday and Pugsley picked up Leprechaun and let him hang out the window with the rope tied around his ankles and wrists.   
  
"How is it hanging around?" Pugsley asked.  
  
"You'll feel the blood rush to your head." Wednesday said.  
  
Leprechaun started yelling. Wednesday and Pugsley hid behind the door.  
  
Freddy heard Leprechaun yelling and ran into the guest bedroom.   
  
"Leprechaun what the fuck are you yelling about?" Freddy asked, looking around the room.  
  
"I'm hanging upside down out here, you fucking idiot!" Leprechaun shouted.  
  
  
  
Wednesday and Pugsley ran out of the bedroom. They ran to the other side of the third floor. Freddy noticed them and ran after them leaving Leprechaun hanging outside the window. Freddy saw the door slam a few feet in front of him. Freddy opened the door and noticed the room is empty with Wednesday and Pugsley standing at the end of the room.   
  
"You're trapped now, you little fuckers." Freddy said walking over to them.  
  
When Freddy walked in the middle of the room Wednesday pushed a button on the wall and a cage fell down from the ceiling and trapped Freddy.  
  
"Looks like you're the one that's trapped." Wednesday said.  
  
"Get me out of this you bitch!" Freddy yelled.  
  
Wednesday and Pugsley walked out of the room and shut the door They walked over to the room where Leprechaun is and grabbed more rope from the closet. They walked out of the room and shut the door. They walked down to the second floor.  
  
Wednesday and Pugsley heard someone in their grandma's room. They walked over to the room and peeped their heads around the corner to see who it is. They notice it's Chucky. They ran over to him and tied him up. Chucky started yelling. They tied him to the ceiling fan.  
  
"Get me down, I swear if I get out of this, you guys will be ripped apart!" Chucky yelled.  
  
"Well then how about your vomit be apart from your body?" Pugsley asked.  
  
Pugsley turned on the ceiling fan. Chucky started to go in circles and started yelling. Crypt Keeper ran in the grandma's bedroom and noticed the ceiling is on with a spinning image. Crypt Keeper was too busy looking at the ceiling fan, Wednesday and Pugsley pushed Crypt Keeper into the closet and locked it.  
  
"Hey, let me out!" Crypt Keeper shouted, banging on the closet door.  
  
Pugsley turned the ceiling fan on the fasted it can go. Wednesday and Pugsley walked out of the room, shut the door and walked down to the first floor.  
  
They walked in the living room and sat down on the couch. Jason walked over to them. Wednesday and Pugsley quickly got up from the couch and walked over to a statue. When Jason took a couple of more steps toward them, Wednesday pulled the arm down on the statue. The switch opened the floor where Jason is standing. Jason fell into the opening and Wednesday pulled the statue's arm back in it's place and the floor space closed back up.  
  
  
  
Candyman heard something from the living room. He walked into the living room and spots Wednesday and Pugsley. He walks over to them.  
  
"Well I finally found you punks, now I'm going to make you apologize to my van..." Candyman started.  
  
Wednesday and Pugsley tuned him out and looked around to see if they can find any more traps. Then all of a sudden the chandelier fell on top of Candyman and knocked him out.  
  
"That got him to shut up." Wednesday said.  
  
"Did you do that?" Pugsley asked, looking back at Wednesday.   
  
"No, didn't you?" Wednesday asked, looking at Pugsley.  
  
"No." Pugsley said.  
  
"Well if we didn't do it then who did?" Pugsley asked.  
  
"I don't know." Wednesday said.  
  
Then a hand jumped on Pugsley's shoulder.  
  
"Thing, you did that?" Pugsley asked.  
  
Thing gave a thumb up, for a yes. Wednesday and Pugsley stepped over Candyman's knocked out body, sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Catwoman walked into the living room and noticed the chandelier on top of Candyman.  
  
"What happened?" Catwoman asked.  
  
Pugsley and Wednesday both looked up at Catwoman.  
  
"Hello, what happened?" Catwoman asked, getting aggravated.  
  
"Hello, what do you think happened." Wednesday said, mocking Catwoman and pointing to the chandelier.  
  
Catwoman glared at Wednesday and Pugsley turned off the TV.  
  
"Where are the rest of them?" Catwoman asked.  
  
"Around." Wednesday said.  
  
"When you say around, do you mean what happened to Candyman?" Catwoman asked.  
  
"Yes." Wednesday said.  
  
"Who is that?" Catwoman asked, pointing to Thing.  
  
"That is Thing." Pugsley said, emphasizing the word that.  
  
Jason walked over to them.  
  
"Where did he come from?" Catwoman asked.  
  
"He fell through the floor, which leads to the front yard." Pugsley said.  
  
Jason took the chandelier off of Candyman and put it aside. He lifted Candyman and placed him on the couch.  
  
"Show me where the others are." Catwoman said.  
  
"Go look for them yourself." Wednesday said.  
  
"Look, as much as I want them to be where they are, we have to get them because if Candyman wakes up, well, I don't know what he'll do but he did sound furious with you guys, anyway if we get the others maybe we can get them to be on your side, so they can calm Candyman down." Catwoman said.  
  
"Follow us." Wednesday and Pugsley said at the same time, walking towards the stairs.  
  
Catwoman and Jason followed them to the second floor. They walked in the grandma's room. Pugsley turned off the fan and Wednesday unlocked the closet door. Crypt Keeper came out and glared at her. Jason got Chucky down from the ceiling and placed him on the floor. Chucky couldn't walk straight. Jason placed Chucky on his left shoulder. They walked to the third floor and in to the guest room. Jason grabbed Leprechaun and untied him. Leprechaun held his head. Jason picked up Leprechaun and placed him on his right shoulder. They walked to the room where Freddy is.   
  
"Get me out of this fucking cage." Freddy said, with a growl.  
  
"You know, we can just keep him in there." Catwoman said.  
  
"Fuck you!" Freddy shouted.  
  
"Do you want a banana?" Catwoman asked, taunting Freddy.  
  
"Do you want a foot shoved up your ass?" Freddy asked glaring at Catwoman.  
  
Pugsley pressed the button on the wall and the cage risen up to the ceiling, freeing Freddy. Freddy walked downstairs and everyone followed him into the living room. Candyman started to wake up. He cradled his head because of the pain from the chandelier.  
  
"You punks are going to pay." Candyman shouted at Pugsley and Wednesday but that only made him get a headache and the pain got more worse.  
  
"We're going to take them out." Catwoman said.  
  
"Not in my van." Candyman said.  
  
"It's the only way to take them out." Catwoman said.  
  
"Make them go in what you brought here." Candyman said.  
  
"They can't." Catwoman said.  
  
"What'd you walk?" Candyman asked.  
  
"No, I rode my bike here." Catwoman said.  
  
"Lets just go and take them somewhere." Crypt Keeper said.  
  
"Fine." Candyman said, knowing they would argue for long time.  
  
"We don't have enough seats." Leprechaun said.  
  
"I'll stay here." Crypt Keeper said, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Thing will stay here with you." Pugsley said to Crypt Keeper.  
  
Thing hopped off of Pugsley's shoulder and landed on the couch.  
  
"Okay, then lets go." Candyman said.  
  
"Lucky bastard." Freddy said to Crypt Keeper.  
  
Candyman, Leprechaun, Catwoman, Jason, Chucky, Freddy, Pugsley and Wednesday walked outside and over to the van. Candyman sat in the driver's seat and Freddy sat in the passenger's seat.  
  
"Where are you sitting?" Chucky asked Catwoman.  
  
"Not near you." Catwoman said.  
  
Pugsley sat next to the window on the left side, in the middle seat. Catwoman sat next to him. Chucky tried to sit next to Catwoman but she kicked him off the seat. Wednesday sat next to Catwoman. Jason sat behind Pugsley, Chucky sat behind Catwoman and Leprechaun sat behind Wednesday, in the back seat. Candyman started up the van and drove out of the driveway and onto the street. 


	9. Fun In A Toy Store

"Where do you guys want to go?" Candyman asked.  
  
"The toy store." Pugsley said.  
  
Candyman drove to the toy store and parked the van in the parking lot. Everyone got out and walked inside the toy store. Freddy grabbed one of the stores' carriages and strolled it over to Chucky.  
  
"Hop in." Freddy said.  
  
"Screw you." Chucky said.  
  
Pugsley walked over to the video game section and everyone followed him. Pugsley started to look at the games. Jason looked at the X-Box. He grabbed the controller and started to push the buttons on it. Soul Calibur 2 showed up on the TV screen. Jason started to fight one of the people in the game and won. Jason did a little victory dance. When Jason got to the second round, he lost. Jason got so mad, he punched the TV and smashed it. Everyone noticed. Candyman dragged Jason away from the video game section. Everyone followed them.  
  
"What the hell did you that for?" Candyman asked.  
  
"He lost at the game, what a sore loser." Freddy said, shaking his head.  
  
Jason pegged him off. Two security guards walked over to them.  
  
"You're going to have to pay for that." The first security guard said.  
  
"Don't you have a Dunkin' Donuts to go raid?" Freddy asked.  
  
The security guards gave Freddy a glare.  
  
"You guys are coming with us." The second security said.  
  
"Run!" Leprechaun said.  
  
Wednesday, Catwoman, Candyman and Freddy ran over to the bike section. Pugsley, Jason, Chucky and Leprechaun ran over to the skateboard section. The two security guards called for more security guards. Four more security guards came running over to the two other security guards. They split up in threes chasing after them.  
  
Freddy got on one of the bikes and rode off down the aisles as one of the security guards also got on a bike and chased after him. Candyman ran to another aisle with one of the security guards chasing him. Catwoman also ran down another aisle with a security guard chasing her. Wednesday sighed and went to go find Pugsley.  
  
Chucky got on one of the skateboards and skated away with one of the security guards chasing him. Leprechaun ran down the aisles with one of the security guards chasing him. Jason grabbed one of the skateboards and whacked it hard against the back of one of security's head. The security guard got knocked out. Wednesday found Pugsley and Jason. She walked over to them.  
  
"Lets go find the others." Pugsley said.  
  
The three ran down the aisles to go find the others.  
  
  
  
Freddy rode the bike as fast as he could. He dodged people and turned on all corners when he could. The security guard started to get out of breath.  
  
"What already out of breath? Do you need to make a pit stop?" Freddy asked, over his shoulder.  
  
The security guard peddled harder on the bike. Chucky skated past Freddy in front of him.   
  
"Watch where you're going dumbass!" Freddy shouted at Chucky.  
  
The security guard that's chasing Chucky also ran in front of Freddy. Freddy did a pop-a-wheelie on the bike, so he wouldn't crash into the security guard. Freddy kept riding forward when the security guard was not in front of him anymore.  
  
Candyman ran down the sports equipment aisle. He grabbed a baseball bat and a baseball. When the security guard was a few feet away from him, Candyman threw the baseball up in the air and hit it with the baseball bat. The baseball hit the security guard in the chest. The security guard cried in pain but still ran after Candyman. Candyman threw the baseball bat at the security guard and ran. The security moved out of the way, missing the baseball bat and ran after Candyman.  
  
  
  
Catwoman ran down the aisle, turned the corner and crashed into Candyman, making them both fall to the floor.  
  
"Watch where the hell you're going." Candyman and Catwoman said at the same time, as they're getting up.  
  
Both the security guards grabbed onto Catwoman and Candyman. They struggled to get loose but the security guards squeezed tighter. Wednesday, Puglsey and Jason pushed shopping carts into the security guards. They let go and Catwoman and Candyman got free. Jason knocked down a tower of soccer balls. The soccer balls fell onto the security guards. The security guards got up. Candyman punched one of the security guards in the temple and knocked him out. Catwoman kicked the other security guard in the face and knocked him out.  
  
"Lets go get the others." Candyman said.  
  
All of them ran to go find the others.  
  
Chucky skated down the stuff animal aisle. As he turned the corner he noticed Freddy is in front of him. Chucky skated along side of him on his right side.  
  
"Hey!" Chucky shouted at Freddy.  
  
Freddy looked down at his right side and noticed Chucky.  
  
"What do you want? I almost crashed into the security guard!" Freddy shouted at Chucky  
  
"Too bad you didn't." Chucky said.  
  
Freddy was about to kick Chucky's skateboard but Chucky moved more to the right, making Freddy miss. The two security guards got behind them. Freddy peddled faster. Chucky noticed and also skated faster. Freddy rode his front tire into Chucky's skateboard, making Chucky fall off the skateboard. Freddy laughed as he kept peddling. Chucky got up and ran as the security guard almost grabbed him.  
  
Leprechaun ran down the aisle and stopped in front of a big trampoline. He hid underneath it. The security guard stopped and looked around for awhile. When on his knees to check under the trampoline, Leprechaun got up and went on top of it. The security guard didn't see anything underneath it so he got up and noticed Leprechaun on the trampoline. Chucky ran over to the trampoline.  
  
"Chucky, get up here." Leprechaun said.  
  
Chucky got on the trampoline. The other security guard ran over to them. The two security guards got up o the trampoline. Chucky and Leprechaun started jumping up and down on it. The two security guards tried to keep their balance. Chucky and Leprechaun grabbed Chucky's hand. They jumped together at the same time and kicked one of the security guards in the stomach, making fall down on the trampoline. Leprechaun let go of Chucky's hand and jumped on the security guard. The other security guard started to jump up and down on the trampoline. He grabbed Chucky and jumped off the trampoline with Chucky in his hands. Puglsey, Wednesday, Jason, Catwoman and Candyman started shooting the security guard with a Nerf gun that shoots out tennis balls. The security guard dropped Chucky, trying to cover his face. Chucky ran over to his friends. Leprechaun jumped off the trampoline and also ran over to his friends. Candyman and Jason picked up a playhouse and knocked out the two security guards with them.  
  
"Lets go get Freddy and get out of here." Candyman said, running away from the group  
  
The others followed him.  
  
As Freddy peddled down the aisle, a little boy stopped in front of him.   
  
"Get out of the fucking way, you little shit!" Freddy yelled, pressing the bell on the bike.  
  
The boy moved out of the way but threw his action figure at Freddy as he rode by.  
  
"You dumbass!" Freddy yelled at the kid, after getting hit in the face by the action figure.  
  
Candyman and the others spotted Freddy and ran after him.   
  
"Get over here!" Candyman yelled at Freddy.  
  
"No way!" Freddy yelled back at Candyman.  
  
Candyman stopped running.  
  
"We have to get him out of this store." Candyman said.  
  
"Leave it to me." Catwoman said.  
  
Catwoman ran after Freddy. When she was about a few feet behind him, she took her whip and flung it at him. The whip wrapped around Freddy's waist and Catwoman pulled on the whip. Freddy flung back off the bike. Catwoman dragged Freddy over to Candyman.   
  
"Got him." Catwoman said  
  
"Untie me." Freddy said.  
  
"Lets get out of here before the other securtiy guard gets us." Leprechaun said.  
  
Catwoman untied the whip from Freddy's waist. The security guard peddled over to them. Jason picked up Freddy over his shoulder and ran out the toy store, the follwed him.   
  
"Put me down you fucking retard!" Freddy yelled, kicking his feet like a little kid.  
  
They ran over to the van, got inside and Candyman drove off. 


	10. Carnival Blues: part one

It's been a looooooooooooooooong time since I've updated this story. Sorry, I had writer's block. I couldn't think of what else to do with them. Now, here's a new chapter, yay!!!!!!!!!!!!

As Candyman drove down the road, he sighed.  
  
"Jason, that was all your fault." Candyman said, looking at the rear view mirror to look at him.  
  
Jason shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, because he's a fucking sore loser." Freddy said.  
  
Jason, sitting in back of Freddy, kicked Freddy's seat, making him get hit.  
  
"Stop it you fucking retard!" Freddy shouted with a growl.  
  
Jason kicked Freddy's seat again. Freddy pulled back on the seat adjuster and slammed back onto Jason's knees. Jason punched Freddy's seat.  
  
"Stop it, before you ruin the seat!" Candyman shouted.  
  
Freddy fixed his seat and Jason sat still. Catwoman looked out the window and noticed a sign that reads, "Carnival" with an arrow pointing.  
  
"Drive to the carnival." Catwoman said.  
  
"Hell no, not with a bunch of brats running around." Freddy said.  
  
"She's right, at least it's something to do." Candyman said, agreeing with Catwoman.  
  
Freddy glared at Candyman and pegged Catwoman off. Catwoman picked up Chucky and threw him at Freddy, hitting him on the back of his head. Candyman put his arm in front of Freddy.  
  
"That's enough. Freddy turn around, Catwoman knock it off and someone put Chucky back in his seat." Candyman shouted.  
  
"Bitch." Freddy said, directing it to Catwoman, then turned around to face the front.  
  
Chucky got back in his seat. Candyman drives to the carnival and parks the van in the parking lot. They all get of the van and walk in the carnival. They walk around for about five minutes and Freddy can't stand the kids being happy. A little girl walks by with a balloon in her hand. Freddy pops it with his metal claw. the little girls starts to cry. They keep on walking. After about another ten minutes, Freddy's feet begin to hurt.  
  
"My feet hurt." Freddy complained.  
  
"Stop your fucking complaining." Catwoman said.  
  
Freddy notices an old woman on a wheelchair. He walks over to her and pushes her off the wheelchair. Freddy sits on the wheelchair.  
  
"Hey you dick, that's mine." The old woman said.  
  
Freddy throws a quarter at her.  
  
"There's a quarter, call someone who fucking cares, bitch." Freddy drives off laughing.  
  
"Help me, I've fallen and I can't get up." The old woman complained.  
  
Freddy drives over to the group.  
  
"Where the hell did you get that?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Took it off an old woman." Freddy said.  
  
"We should just have some fun while we're here." Candyman said.  
  
Freddy drives off. Catwoman walks away and Chucky follows her.   
  
"Go with Wednesday and Pugsley." Candyman said to Leprechaun.  
  
"Why me?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Just go." Candyman said.  
  
Leprechuan, Wednesday and Pugsley walk away. Candyman and Jason start to walk around.

Catwoman gets on the ferris wheel. Chucky sits next to her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Catwoman asked.  
  
"I followed you." Chucky said.  
  
Before Catwoman could get out of the ride, it starts to move. Catwoman glares at Chucky. Freddy drives around and notices Catwoman and Chucky on the ferris wheel. He drives over to the ride. He gets off of the wheelchair and knocks out the guy who controls the ride. Freddy presses a button that stops the ride. Catwoman and Chucky get stuck on the very top. Freddy gets back on the wheelchair and laughs while he drives away.

"We've got to ditch him." Pugsley whispered to Wednesday.   
  
"Follow my lead." Wednesday whispered back.  
  
Wednesday walks over to a ride. Puglsey and Leprechaun walk over to her.  
  
"I want to go on this ride." Wednesday said.  
  
"Go ahead, I'll wait right here." Leprechaun said.  
  
"No, we want you to come on with us." Wednesday said.  
  
"Why?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Candyman told us to have fun so you have to come on with us." Puglsey said.  
  
"All right, lets get on this ride." Leprechaun said.  
  
Before they can get on the ride the ticket man stops them.   
  
"You have to be this high to get on this ride." The ticket man said, pointing to a cardboard measurer.  
  
Leprechaun notices it's tall than he is.  
  
"I'm older than these kids, so I can go on this ride." Leprechaun said.  
  
"Sorry that you're a midget, dude, but you still can't get on this ride." The ticket man said.  
  
"Are you calling me a midget?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Sorry, 'you little people'." The ticket man said, with quotation marks with his fingers.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Leprechaun asked.  
  
"Nothing, now you're holding up the line, so waddle your way out of it." The ticket man said.  
  
"I'll show you waddle!" Leprechaun yelled, as he jumped on the ticket man and started biting him.  
  
Wednesday and Puglsey walk away unnoticed.

Candyman and Jason walk over to one of the tents, where they're are throwing balls to knock down bottles. The guy that works there, gave them three baseballs. Candyman threw the first ball and missed. Candyman throws the second ball and misses again. Candyman get frustrated and throws the third ball. The hits the bottles but they don't fall.   
  
"Hey, I hit the fucking bottles and they didn't fall." Candyman said.  
  
"No you didn't, you missed again." The guy lied.  
  
Jason throws his first ball and hits the bottles. Again, the bottles didn't fall down. Jason throws the second ball and hits the bottles. Again, the bottles didn't fall down.  
  
"This is fucking rigged, you have the bottles super glued, we want our prizes!" Candyman shouted.  
  
"Calm down sir, this game is not rigged, you guys just suck." the guy lied again.  
  
Jason got mad and throws the last ball at the guy on the mouth, making his front teeth fall out. The guy cries out in pain and Jason takes his prize, which is a stuffed animal. Candyman and Jason walk away from the tent.

Freddy starts to get bored riding his new wheelchair and popping kids balloons. He starts to get an idea. He looks at a ride and starts to smirk.


	11. Carnival Blues: part two

Freddy drives the wheelchair over to a ride that has six shaped eggs. He walks over to the worker and knocks him out. He takes the guy's hat and jacket. He puts them on and opens the gate that leads the kids to the eggs.  
  
"Come on the ride, little piglets." Freddy said, holding the gate open.  
  
The kids give Freddy their tickets and takes a seat in three inside the eggs. When the ride got full, Freddy walks over to the controls. Each of the two eggs can do different things. He pushes the button for the ride to start off slow. Then he pushes a button to make it go a little bit more faster.  
  
"Fuck it." Freddy said, pushing the button to make the ride go the fastest it can go.  
  
"This little piggy does a twirl around." Freddy said, pushing a button making one of the eggs spin.  
  
"This little piggy does an up and down." Freddy said, pushing a button making one of the eggs go up and down.  
  
"And this little piggy goes side to side." Freddy said, pushing a button making one of the eggs go back and fourth.  
  
Freddy laughs as he hears the kids start to scream. One of the kids throws up and it lands on Freddy's sweater.  
  
"What the fuck!" Freddy gets up and leaves the ride still on.  
  
Freddy gets on his wheelchair and drives around looking for something to clean himself. He finds a small pool of water and walks over to it. He climbs the side of the pool and sits on the metal thing that's above the pool. He starts to take off his sweater when he heard a boy yelling.   
  
"Watch this!" A boy yelled.  
  
Freddy looked up and noticed a boy with a ball. The boy throws the ball and Freddy falls inside the pool. The boy got his prize and walks away. Freddy comes up to the surface and climbs out of the pool and notices a sign that reads, "Dunk Tank." Freddy growls and gets back on the wheelchair and drives away.

Catwoman and Chucky notice that they've stopped at the top. Chucky gets happy. "What the hell happened?" Catwoman asked.  
  
"I don't know, babe. Now that we're alone, how about we get to know each other better?" Chucky asked.  
  
"Did I mention a kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch me, doll?" Catwoman asked, starting to get mad.  
  
"Stop being a tease." Chucky said, getting closer to her.  
  
"I'm not a tease, I'm just a reminder of what you can't have." Catwoman said, pushing him away from her.  
  
"Kitty, can I call you Kitty?" Chucky asked.  
  
"No." Catwoman said glaring at him.  
  
Chucky slides closer to her.   
  
"If you come near me, I will personally tear you apart with my bare hands and burn you alive." Catwoman said, very coldly.  
  
"I can survive that." Chucky said.  
  
Catwoman punches Chucky, causing him to fall out of the ride. Catwoman hears a laugh, but not any laugh, Freddy's laugh. Catwoman looks over the side to see Freddy laughing on the wheelchair. Catwoman figures out Freddy stopped the ride and she plans on revenge.  
  
A clown stops Wednesday and Puglsey.  
  
"Would you like a balloon?" The clown asked, smiling, holding a balloon.  
  
"I hate clowns." Pugsley and Wednesday said at the same time.  
  
The clown stopped smiling. Wednesday and Pugsley grab the clown and drag him in a tent. They place him in a chair. Pugsley finds rope and ties it around the clown.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't even wanted to be a clown. I don't even know why I got this job. I have money in my back pocket, just take it and untie me." The clown begged.  
  
Wednesday grabbed some tape. She ripped off a piece and tapped the clown's mouth shut.  
  
"So, what shall we do with him?" Pugsley asked.  
  
"Make him scream." Wednesday said.  
  
The clown looked at them with a fearful expression. Wednesday looked around in the tent and found what she was looking for. She grabbed two plates and four forks. She gave Pugsley a plate and two forks. Wednesday and Pugsley started to make the plates screech with the forks. The clown started to scream under the tape, while shutting his eyes.  
  
After Leprechaun made the ticket man bleed from his leg.   
  
"Now go limp your ass out of here!" Leprechaun shouted.  
  
The ticket man limped away from Leprechaun as fast as he could. Leprechaun looked around for the kids. No sign of them.  
  
"Shit." Leprechaun said, realizing they slipped away during his argument.  
  
Leprechaun went to go find them.  
  
Candyman and Jason walk over to the rides. Jason notices one of the rides is out of control. He taps Candyman's shoulder and points to the ride. They run over to the ride's controls. Jason pushes the stop button and the ride stops abruptly, making the kids get jerked around. The kids get out of the eggs, falling all over the place.  
  
"This has to be Freddy's doing." Candyman said.  
  
Jason nods in agreement. They walk away from the ride.  
  
Leprechaun walks over to the tents and hears something that's coming from one of them. He walks inside and notices Puglsey and Wednesday about to torch the clown with a lighter.   
  
"There you guys are." Leprechaun said.  
  
Wednesday and Pugsley stop what they are doing and the clown has a look of relief.   
  
"Think you can trick me and walk away, well now I found you." Leprechaun said, untying the clown.   
  
"Thank you, thank you, I quit this job." The clown said, running out of the tent.  
  
"Lets go." Leprechaun said.  
  
Leprechaun, Wednesday and Pugsley walk out of the tent. They start to walk around.


	12. Karaoke Bar: part one

1Jason and Candyman find Freddy talking to Chucky. When they get closer to them they were actually arguing.

"What else is new?" Candyman asked to himself.

"And what, did you get peed on?" Chucky asked, glaring at Freddy.

"No, I fell in the freakin dunk tank!" Freddy yelled.

"Where are the others?" Candyman asked, standing between them.

"Catwoman is stuck on the top of this ride." Chucky said, pointing to the Ferris Wheel.

"How do you know?" Candyman asked, looking up at the Ferris Wheel.

"Cuz he got thrown out of it." Freddy said.

"Shut up." Chucky said.

Wednesday, Pugsley and Leprechaun walk over to them.

"We have to get her down." Candyman said.

"Just leave her up there." Freddy said.

Jason starts to press buttons on the control panel. The Ferris Wheel starts working again. Jason presses the stop button and Catwoman got out of the ride.

"Lets go." Candyman said, walking out the entrance.

The others follow, as the people on the Ferris Wheel are shouting for help. They get to the van.

"That wheelchair can't fit in the van." Chucky said to Freddy.

"It'll go on the roof." Freddy said, riding the wheelchair so it could run Chucky over.

Candyman stops Freddy from riding over Chucky.

"Get rope and it will." Candyman said.

Freddy walked over to a tent and took the ropes. He walked back to the van.

"Voorhees, put the wheelchair on the roof." Freddy said.

Jason just stared blankly at him.

"You don't comprehend? I'm speaking in freaking English!" Freddy yelled at Jason.

Jason picked up the wheelchair and swung it, hitting Freddy in the face, and placed it on the roof of the van.

"Rope it." Candyman said, standing in front of Freddy.

Freddy grunted and tied the wheelchair to the roof. Everyone gets in the van and Candyman drives off.

"Where are we going now?" Candyman asked.

"To a bar." Chucky said.

Candyman drove to a bar and parked the van. Everyone got out and walked inside. They sat a table. A waitress walked over to them.

"What do you want?" The waitress asked, while chewing her gum.

"I'll have a Blue Margarita." Wednesday said.

"And I'll have a Scotch." Pugsley said.

Everyone stared at them.

"They'll have a soda and we'll have a pitch of beer." Candyman said.

"Gotcha." The waitress said as she was walking away.

Leprechaun looked around and froze.

"What's up with you?" Catwoman asked.

"This is a karaoke bar." Leprechaun said.

A woman got up on stage with a microphone. She started to sing as the music played and the words showed on the tv. At a high note she shrieked so high, everyone had to cover their ears.

"I don't want to hear these fools sing." Freddy said.

"Oh like you could do any better." Catwoman said.

The waitress walked over to them with the pitch of beer that Candyman ordered. And also the kid's soda. She placed it on the table and gave each one a cup and walked away.

"Is that a challenge?" Chucky asked.

"I say it is." Leprechaun said.

"You're not going to pass this are you, Freddy?" Catwoman asked, not looking away from him.

"I'm not going to sing, no way freaking way." Freddy said.

"He's afraid to take the challenge." Catwoman said.

"I'm not afraid to do anything, I'll take your stupid challenge but what are we playing for?" Freddy asked.

"If I win, I get respect and if you win..." Catwoman was cut off.

"Respect, I don't give anyone respect." Freddy said.

"Fine we'll bet on money." Catwoman said.

"How much?" Freddy asked.

"Fifty dollars." Catwoman said.

"Make it a hundred." Freddy said.

"Fine, but I get to choose the song." Catwoman said.

"Don't choose anything stupid." Freddy growled.

He walked on the stage while Catwoman picked a song. When she finally found the one she was looking for, she pressed play. Freddy grabbed the microphone and looked at the tv. When he could hear the music playing, he automatically knew it's a country song."I'm going out tonight--I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise---really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions--make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time  
The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun and  
Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy--forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts--short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild--yeah, doin' it in style..." Freddy sang.

As Freddy sings, everyone starts laughing. Chucky falls out of his chair laughing. Another guy falls out of his from laughing, but couldn't breathe from laughing so hard. His daughter had to call an ambulance on her cell phone.

"Oh, oh, oh, get in the action--feel the attraction  
Color my hair--do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free--yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!  
The girls need a break--tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the townWe don't need romance--we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down  
I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman!" Freddy sings the last of the song.

He walks off the stage and over to his table. He notices Jason's hand is up, giving a five.

"Put your hand down you retard." Freddy sneered at Jason as he sat in his seat.

Jason pegged him off.

"You actually did well." Catwoman said to Freddy.

"Shut up and give me my money." Freddy demanded.

"You didn't even dance." Catwoman said, with disappointment.

"Give me my freaking money." Freddy demanded again.

Catwoman took out a hundred dollar bill from her boot and gave it to Freddy. He poured himself a drink from the pitcher.

"How does it feel to be a woman?" Chucky asked, laughing at his own joke as he sat in hi seat.

"You better shut the fuck Raggedy Anne." Freddy said.

"Calm down." Candyman said.

"You know, since we are betting here, Chucky I bet you to go up there and sing." Freddy said, looking at Chucky.

"No way, you're not embarrassing me." Chucky said, drinking his cup of beer.

"I did it." Freddy said.

"Yeah well I'm not, I'm not as stupid as you." Chucky said.

"Chucky, if you do, then you'll get a kiss." Catwoman said in a seductive voice.

"Fred, hurry and pick a song.." Chucky said, giving air kisses to Catwoman.

Chucky walked on the stage and Freddy looked at the choices of the songs and found a perfect one for him. He pressed play and sat back at his seat. Chucky held the microphone, gave Catwoman another air kiss and looked at the tv.

"I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party.  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie worldLife in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh." Chucky sang and got off the stage and walked over to Catwoman.

"Where's my kiss?" Chucky asked.

"I said you'd get a kiss, but I didn't say from who." Catwoman said.

"I want my kiss!" Chucky yelled.

Freddy grabbed him and placed him in his seat with a cup of beer. Chucky takes it and drinks it.


	13. Karaoke Bar: part two

1"Candyman you should go up there." Catwoman said.

"Hell no, I'm not going to sing a song you guys choose." Candyman said.

"Scared?" Catwoman asked.

"No, I'm not scared." Candyman said.

"Then go up there and sing." Catwoman said.

"What's in it for me?" Candyman asked.

"I'll pay for the drinks." Catwoman said.

"Deal." Candyman said.

Candyman walked on stage and Catwoman got up to pick a song. After she picked one she sat back down. Candyman looked at the tv and starts to sing.

"I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland.  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland.  
I wish that you were my Lollipop.  
Sweet things, I will never get enough.  
If you show me to the sugar tree,  
will you give me a sodapop for free.  
Come with me Honey,  
I'm your sweet sugar Candyman.  
Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland.  
Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand.  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top  
I wish that I were a Bubble Yum,  
chewing on me baby all day long.  
I will be begging for sweet delight,  
until you say I'm yours tonight.  
Come with me Honey,  
I'm your sweet sugar Candyman

Run like the wind - fly with me to Bountyland.  
Bite me, I'm yours - if you're hungry please understand.  
This is the end - of the sweet sugar Candyman.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command.Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland  
I am the Candyman - Coming from Bountyland  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - your word is my command.  
Oh my love - I know you are my Candyman,  
And oh my love - let us fly to Bountyland.  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top  
You are my Lollipop - sugar sugar top." Candyman sang.

He got off the stage and sat back in his seat.

"Just because the song has my name in it, you didn't have to make me sing it." Candyman said.

Catwoman shrugged her shoulders.

"Now it's Leprechaun's turn." Candyman said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Leprechaun said, shaking his head.

Freddy picked up Leprechaun and walked over to the stage. He threw on the stage, making Leprechaun crashing into the wall, banging his head. Freddy picked a song and Leprechaun stood up, rubbing his head. He glared at Freddy and grabbed the mic and looked at the tv and started to sing. Freddy walked back to his seat.

"Street's like a jungle

So call the police

Following the herd

Down to Greece

On holiday

Love in the 90's

Is paranoid

On sunny beaches

Take your chan-ces

Looking for

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone you really love

Avoiding all work

'Cuz there's none available

Low battery thinkers

Count your thoughts

On one two three four

Five fingers

Nothing is wasted

Only reproduced

You get nasty blisters

Du bist sehr schön

But we haven't been

Introduced

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone you really love

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone to really love

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh

Looking for

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone you really love

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone you really love

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone you really love

Girls who want boys

Who like boys to be girls

Who do boys like they're girls

Who do girls like they're boys

Always should be someone to really love

Oh oh oh oh oh oh

oh oh oh oh oh." Leprechaun sang.

Leprechaun walked off the stage and back to his seat, still glaring at Freddy.

"Now you have to go up and sing." Leprechaun, Freddy and Candyman said to Catwoman.


	14. Karaoke Bar: part three

"Then choose a song." Catwoman said, standing up.

As Catwoman walked on the stage, Freddy picked a song. After he picked a song he walked back to seat, laughing. Catwoman looked at the tv and starts to sing.

"I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Said I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!  
Your so ugly,  
You disgust me!

I'm a sad,  
Homely girl,  
All alone in the world  
I'm as flat as board  
Thin and lengthy  
You're a doll  
Get a troll  
Were you hit by a train?  
Don't come near me  
'Cause your breath is stanky!

Don't get touched!  
I'm afraid!  
'Cause guys say,  
I'm an eye sore!  
I'm an ugly girl, my face makes you hurl  
Said I have it, I should bag it!  
Acne everywhere, unwanted facial hair!  
I'm a relation to Frankinstein's creation!

You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!

Boo hoo, hoo, yeah!

You're so ugly,  
You disgust me!

Boo hoo, boo hoo!  
Oh let's go out and have some fun!

I'm sorry but you're too danmed ugly!" Catwoman sang.

Catwoman stomped over to Freddy and slapped him in the face.

"I'm not ugly." Catwoman said.

"And I don't feel like a woman." Freddy said, pushing Catwoman away from him.

Catwoman sat in her seat. Chucky , now drunk, fell out of his chair and wobbly stood up.

"Of course you're not ugly. So where's my kiss?" Chucky asked, trying to get a kiss from Catwoman.

"Get away from me you stupid little ugly freak!" Catwoman shrieked as she kicked Chucky away from her.

"I am not a stupid little ugly freak." Chucky said.

"You numbnuts you drank all the beer." Freddy snarled.

Chucky walked over to the stage and picked a song. He walked on stage and began to sing.

"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me  
And I'm too sexy for this song." Chucky sang, getting off the stage and walking into a chair.

Chucky finally walked back to his seat.

"Can we leave now?" Leprechaun asked.

"Yeah, it's time to bring the kids home." Candyman said, looking at his watch.

Catwoman paid for the drinks. They leave the bar and get in the van. Candyman drives off to the Addams family's house.


	15. The End

Candyman gets stuck at a red light. Chucky, still drunk starts to sing, Can't Touch This. Freddy starts to get aggravated.

"Will you shut your drunk trap shut!" Freddy yelled at Chucky, as he turned arounda and look at him.

Chucky stops singing. When Freddy turns around to face the front, Chucky sings the song again but louder. The red light turned green and Canyman started driving again. Freddy turned around and faced Chucky. Freddy climbed out of his seat and started to pound Chucky in the face. Chucky just keeps on singing.

"My-my-my-my music hits me so hard makes me say oh my Lord."

"Freddy, get back in your seat before we get pulled over." Candyman said, trying to see the cars behind him.

Freddy sits back in his seat.

"Pull over." Freddy said.

Candyman pulls the van over. Freddy gets out of the van and grabs Chucky from the back. He puts him in the wheel chair that's on the roof.

"You won't shut up, now you'll stay out." Freddy said.

He walks over to Candyman.

"Get out, I'm driving." Freddy said.

Candyman sits in the passenger seat while Freddy sits in the driver's seat. Freddy can still hear Chucky singing so he puts up the windows. Chucky just sings louder. Freddy groans and steps on the gas pedal. The van goes faster down the street.

"Numa, numa, hey, numa, numa, numa, hey!" Chucky sings his heart out.

Freddy takes a sharp left turn at a corner and everyone jerks to the right of the van.

"Slow down!" Candyman yelled.

Freddy ignored him and drives faster. He grabs Catwoman's whip and puts down his window. He half hangs out of the van, trying to hit Chucky with the whip while driving at the same time. In the processing of doing this, Freddy almost drives into a truck. Candyman takes over the steering wheel. Chucky keeps on singing, dodging the whip. Freddy sits back in his seat and presses on the brake pedal. The van comes to a complete stop and Chucky falls forward, landing on the windshield. Freddy turns on the window shield wipers, which hits Chucky on his sides of his body. Freddy presses down on the gas pedal. Chucky holds on tight to the wipers, while moving to side to side. Freddy puts on the windshield cleaner, burning Chucky's eyes.

"You asshole! You're burning my fucking eyes!" Chucky yells while pegging Freddy the finger, which he regretted letting go of the wiper, since he almost flew off the van.

Freddy starts to cackle.

"Will you drive to the Gomez's house!" Candyman said, ignoring Chucky's yells.

Freddy drives the van towards the Addam's family house. Pugsley pulled out a firecracker and a lighter from his pocket and gave it to Wednesday. She lit the firecracker and gave it to Freddy. He took the lit firecracker and threw it at Chucky, which he missed.

"Wait until I am sober!" Chucky yells at Freddy, and then hiccups.

Wednesday gave Freddy another lit firecracker. He threw it at Chucky and it landed in his side pocket.

"Shit, shit, shit." Chucky shouts, trying to grab the firecracker and hold on at the same time.

Freddy laughs with amusement. Chucky grabs the windshield wiper with his both hands and the firecracker sets off in his pocket. Chucky yells out in pain. Freddy stops the van at a sudden stop and Chucky flies backwards into vines. Chucky again hollers in pain and runs out of the vines, taking out some of the pricks out of his arm. The others in the van get out and walk into the Addam's Family house. In the house they heard loud country music coming from the living room.

"Oh hell no." Freddy said, covering his ears.

They walk towards the living room and see The Crypt Keeper dancing in a bright pink thong with a matching bra and bright pink socks, sliding around the floor and Thing doing the moon walk.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy." Crypt Keeper sang as he slid to the other side of the room with his socks.

Chucky busts out laughing. The Crypt Keeper hears Chucky's laugh and quickly turns off the radio. The Leprechaun faints. Freddy raises his eyebrows, Catwoman looks at him in bewilderment and Candyman wakes up Leprechaun. Jason secretly moves to the music.

"Takes those off right now!" Wednesday yells walking over to the Crypt Keeper.

The Crypt Keeper does what he's told and hands her the undergarments.

"Those are yours?" Pugsley asks.

Wednesday blushes bright red and runs up the stairs to her bedroom.

"That's normal for your sister but not for the Crypt Keeper." Catwoman said.

"What the hell was that about?" The Leprechaun asked with confusion.

"I was just experimenting." The Crypt Keeper said.

"Just stay away from me you weirdo." Freddy said, glaring at the Crypt Keeper.

Chucky still laughing starts to gasp for air and then starts to cough. After he starts coughing he starts laughing again. Gomez, Morticia, Fester, Lurch and the Grandma walk into their house.

"Hello, is anyone here?" The Grandma asked.

"We're in the living room." Pugsley said.

They walk in the living room.

"Where's Wednesday?" Morticia asked.

"She's in her room because Crypt Keeper was dancing around in her bright pink thong, bra and socks." Pugsley said, sitting down on his couch.

Crypt Keeper hits himself on the head, shaking his head. There was an awckward silence, except for Chucky's laughter, which now he was on the floor clutching his stomach, still laughing.

"Well I guess we should pay you for your services." Gomez said, taking out his money.

He paid each one of them five dollars. Freddy glared at five, expecting much more than that.

"Well, thank you and goodbye." Candyman said, steering Freddy out of the house before he demanded for more money.

Jason picked up the laughing Chucky and walked outside to the van. As they all got outside to the van, Freddy snarled.

"Those rich bastards could have giving us more money!" Freddy said.

"I know what the hell are we supposed to do with five bucks each?" Leprechaun asked.

"See, you just have to be a sneaky cat." Catwoman said, holding a ward of money in her hand.

"How the hell did you get that?" Freddy asked.

"I never tell my secrets." Catwoman said, getting her bike.

"How about you come with us?" Candyman asked.

This made Chucky finally stop laughing

"Yeah, you can live with us." Chucky said, in a seductive voice.

"Ew, no." Catwoman said giving him a disgusting look.

"Please, please, please, please, please." Chucky said, begging.

"No." Catwoman said.

Chucky started to kick his legs and flail his arms like a child that wants something real bad.

"But I will go with you guys if we go to Six Flags." Catwoman said.

The others look at each other.

"Sure!" Chucky said, excitingly.

Catwoman puts her bike on top of the wheel chair, securing it in and gets in the van. The others follow suit and Candyman drives off to Six Flags.

"Hey remember Crypt Keeper dancing in the pink bra and thong?" Chucky asks and starts laughing again.

The others laugh with him and the Crypt Keeper sighs, hitting his head on the glass window.

The End

I FINALLY got back to this story! sorry it took so long, I had a lot of work to do and got writer's block, which sux, anyway, I finally finished this story, what did you guys think?


End file.
